camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hategood
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Hategood page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 00:37, 29 December 2011 Category:Entry Level HI! Hey there!Just wanna say cute anime you got there,did you draw it?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 00:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire lol, thanks. No, I didn't draw it (too clumsy to do that) I just found it on Google. :DHategood 00:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah its cute!X3 haha and dont worry I think you could even draw better than what I ever did...hehe" Broken_fireMessage me!" 00:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Puh-lease! Don't get me started on all my fails of drawings! xD Lol haha had you ever seen ananime with a fat hand?or unaligned and unequal eyes?(wel, I have that l g=have unequal eyes but my drawing too much haha)Btw Im Broken,aka Nicole,you?Im sorry I cant go to chat..I hate my conection T_T" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Broken_fire I have to admit that I ''have ''seen an anime with a fat hand xD I'm Hategood, aka Luna, aka Kayla, aka a lot of nicknames. :3 And it's fine, my connection's hating on me right now. v.v Hategood 01:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE anime! It's my life! :D My friend always teases me about it, but it's true... And sorry if I'm messing this thing up... the talk page isn't cooperating with me... Hategood 01:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean messin thing up?XD and you should really meet my best frend she loves anime so much XD haha sometyms you even get anime crushes" {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire You should see my brother around anime XD And what I mean is that I keep typing in the same font as your signature, and I accidently erased your last message x__x Hategood 01:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) XD I didnt notice that and try putting a signaure maybe my error font would go away sorry!So what anime do you like?" {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C I don't know how to do that... and I dunno, I love a lot of them. :D Hategood 01:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) lol yea..so you done with your character?XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire You mean my PJO character? Hategood 01:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What Pjo?and Im talking bout your wiki character XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Percy Jackson >.> And... yeah, I dunno what that is *feels pathetic right now* T_T Hategood 01:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry!And no don worry Im worse XD so want me to help ya?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Sure...? Still dunno what you mean though... o.o Hategood Umm n this wiki we make character and roleplay them,so are youdone with your history?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Oh! Oh! Sorry, I had a blonde moment then XD No... I'm not done with my history D: Hategood 01:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh..decided yet on the godlyparent?XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Aren't you supposed to do three? Nyx, Hades, and Hermes Hategood 01:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC yeap!So if one cabin is full you can go to the other one " Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire